Alice meme songs!
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Un reto en otros fandoms que me ha interesado. 10 canciones al azar para la pareja Tarrant/Alice


Reglas:

1.-Elige un personaje, pareja o fandom de tu gusto

2.-Pon tu ipod o reproductor de música en random

3.-Por cada canción que toque escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción, no planees de antemano, empiezas cuando la canción empieza y nada de repetir después; cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (No se saltan las canciones, usas la que toque)

4.- Haz diez de estos y publícalos.

Esto fue divertido y la idea la saque de un fic de The Avengers que leí, es divertido y bueno para la imaginación.

Pareja: Alice / Tarrant

It's gonna be me *NSYNC

Era obvio que él no le hacia feliz, se le podía ver a distancia y eso lo hacia enfurecer.

-Yo no soy como él Alicia, si quisieras yo…

-Basta Henry, sabes que mi compromiso con él es definitivo-le miró algo molesta, que el fuera su mejor amigo no le daba el derecho de decirle si estaba cometiendo un error o no-

-Pues lo lamento pero no me quedare aquí a ver esto-se levanto y fue hacia el laberinto de rosas en el patio-

Si tan solo ella se diese cuenta de lo que sentía... ¡eso es! Eso iba a hacer, le iba a demostrar que era él a quien debía de querer, no por nada había abandonado todo en Infratierra para estar con ella.

El hombre que amara iba a ser él.

Escena Final Belanova

Todo era tan maravilloso en Wonderland, allí no importaba nada mas que el ser uno mismo, sin tontas reglas para vestir.

Pero lo que mas le gustaba de allí no era una cosa sino un alguien, un peculiar hombre de anaranjada cabellera y verdes ojos.

Le hubiese gustado tanto quedarse, que esa escena final que tenia de esa tierra fuera un –Me quedare- de parte de ella y un –Te amo- de parte de los dos.

Ser una mas de los pintorescos personajes de Infratierra y llevar el nombre de "Alicia Hightopp", que en esa escena final hubiese un beso y después de esta no hubiese las lagrimas que derramó por él.

Love Story Taylor Swift

Aun era muy joven cuando lo conoció por primera vez, tan solo tenia 10 años y su infantil mente no supo identificar ese sentimiento especial que tenia al verlo.

Pasaron 13 años más y volvió, ella no se acordaba de nada pero él sí, estaba destinada a derrotar al Jabberwocky en el frabulloso día y aun puede recordar como lucia en ese entonces, con su armadura y él a su lado.

Después de derrotar a la bestia se le dio la sangre de la misma para volver, él le pidió que se quedase y no lo hizo.

Un año paso y un día nublado, mientras se encontraba en su jardín llorando por él un chico se le acerco, era alto, pálido, pelirrojo y con un gran sobrero sobre su cabeza. Ella pronto lo reconoció. Le dijo que la salvara, se sentía sola y no había podido regresar.

Él le propuso matrimonio y juntos volvieron donde deberían estar.

Tomo la forma de aquel mundo con sus ojos azul eléctrico y cabello amarillo chillón, ahora vivía en el molino con el y aprendía cada día algo nuevo sobre como hacer sombreros.

Pero sin olvidar nunca aquella primera vez que lo conoció.

Salome Chayanne Versión Radio Mix

Él estaba totalmente eclipsado por ella, si cuando niña le pareció bonita ahora de grande le parecía hermosa.

No sabia si ella se daba cuenta del efecto que tenia en el. Que con solo una mirada él se ponía a sus pies, que con una palabra suya su voluntad le pertenecía, que si con solo una sonrisa no se enteraba que lo enamoraba cada vez más.

Ella el frabulloso día le pidió que le enseñase a bailar, y el muy animado así lo hizo. Al verlos a los dos juntos haciendo el foterwaken parecían uno solo, la energía y la rareza con que se movían no tenía rival.

Por esos escasos minutos él se sintió feliz, feliz de compartir algo que le encantaba tanto con ella, con su Alicia, y no importaba que ella se tuviese que ir después.

En esos escasos minutos pudo soñar con que así seria siempre, uno al lado del otro por siempre…pero solo en esos momentos.

Lollipop Framing Hanley

Ella era para el, de eso no había duda. Aun cuando ella se había ido después de que él le pidiese quedarse, por que le había dicho que volvería cuando menos se lo esperase ¿no?

Así que lo mas lógico era no esperar su regreso.

Pero no podía hacerlo, luego de tanto tiempo sin ella se sentía mal, ni hacer sombreros lo ponía de buen humor.

Un día de su depresión Mallymkun le regalo una paleta, algo extraño lo sabia, pero bueno, si de extraños hablamos estas en el país correcto ¿no?

La paleta era de un bonito azul celeste, el cual era el color favorito de su Alicia, como no quería guardarla la desenvolvió y le dio una pequeña lamida. De repente la paleta comenzó a brillar y es sombrerero asustado la soltó, la paleta brillo aun mas y se transformó… en Alicia.

Te dije que regresaría cuando menos lo esperarías-le dijo sonriente-

-Ya me eh dado cuenta, pequeña traviesa

Llamada de Emergencia Daddy Yankee

Alicia vuele, ven y sana mi pobre corazón ¿no ves que sufro por ti? Todo en Infratierra volvió a la normalidad, la reina blanca puso todo como estaba antes de que su hermana loca lo destruyera…todo menos yo.

Mi molino esta reconstruido y yo vivo recluido en él. Ya no eh ido a ninguna fiesta de té más, todos se preocupan por mi pero el único remedio tú lo tienes. El remedio es tu sola presencia aquí conmigo, la presencia de la única mujer que eh amado en mi vida.

Ven rápido Alicia, pequeña traviesa, que sin ti sé que pronto moriré. Ven y dime que me amabas tan locamente como yo a ti.

Ven rápido Alicia, ven por mí.

Hago este llamado para que vuelvas aquí…del lugar de donde nunca te debiste ir.

Trampa de Amor Daphne y las Hex Girls

Alice centric

Todo él era una trampa, trampa en la que cayo voluntariamente. Si bien él estaba loco, su buen corazón y sus inquietantes y verdes ojos la hechizaron desde el principio.

Ella quería volver a Infratierra que es donde sentía pertenecía. Pero también tenía miedo de volver. Miedo de no ser capaz de controlarse frente a él… miedo de no poder escapar de esa trampa de nuevo… miedo de no poder escapar de aquel maravilloso sombrerero loco.

Cinderella The Cheeta Girls

Alicia centric

Su madre le conto muchas historias cuando niña, historias de princesas que eran recatadas por apuestos y valientes príncipes….pero eso a ella no le aplicaba.

No solo porque odiara los clichés, sino que ella estaba segura de que en dado caso seria ella quien salvara a un apuesto y loco... ¿sombrerero?, sí, seguro que sí.

Si tomábamos los cuentos de princesas ella seria la valiente caballero que salvaría al apuesto sombrerero del malvado Jabberwocky y de la malvada Reina Roja.

Si definitivamente ella sería quién lo salvara.

Aunque por una sola vez, le gustaría que él fuese el valiente y apuesto caballero que le salvase de su aburrida vida para llevarla con el a Infratierra.

-¿En que tanto piensas hija?

-En que me gustaría que me rescatasen como en los cuentos madre

I'm a pirate you're a princess Radio Play All!

Sabía que había algo mas allá de la perdida de la libertad y la felicidad, de eso estaba segura. Porque de otra forma no sabía como interpretar aquél dolor reflejado en los ojos del sombrerero cada que le contaba sobre lo que la Reina Roja había hecho.

Alicia quería ayudarle, sanar ese pobre corazón...pero no podía, por que ella era de Londres y el de Infratierra. Porque él era el Sombrerero Loco y ella Alicia.

Le hubiera gustado quedare con el y reparar todo, ser el caballero de la reina y posible sombrerera.

Pero era imposible.

Por ello tomo el frasco con la sangre morada, aun cuando este le dijo que se quedase, por que vio el dolor todavía en sus ojos.

Lo que ella no supo es que el dolor era por causa suya, la tristeza anterior por un amor perdido, la de esa ocasión por un amor que sabía iba a perder.

Porque después de todo él era el sombrerero loco y ella Alicia.

No podría ser, era tan raro como si fuesen una princesa y un pirata.

Shattered Trading Yesterday MTT versión

Ella se había ido… es todo lo que sabía… Alicia, su Alicia se había ido de nuevo, se había desvanecido frente a el como humo y para cuando se percato de eso no la pudo detener.

La tranquilidad volvió a Infratierra, la Reina Blanca volvía a gobernar, lo destruido había sido repuesto y la alegría inundaba aquel lugar.

Pero el pobre Sombrerero Loco no era el mismo desde que ella se fuera.

Las risas fueron sustituidas por lágrimas, las sonrisas por un semblante de tristeza y la alegría por la pena.

Esperaba encerrado en su molino o en su trabajo a que regresase Alicia, seguía sin entender por qué su corazón se sentía tan roto y vacío sin ella.

Hasta que entendió que se había enamorado, y en vano.

Porque ella no volvería, seguro que no volvería.

Hasta que un día algo nublado alguien toco a su puerta, al voltear sonrió como hace mucho no hacía.

-Bienvenida Alicia

Ayer lloraba y su corazón sangraba, hoy todo volvía a estar bien.

Bien eh hecho esto en el tiempo dado, solo corregí algunas faltas de ortografía y bueno… en la canción de Lollipop puede que no tenga mucho sentido la historia con lo que dice, ya que no es muy bueno mi ingles y no eh visto la letra en español así que lo siento.

En las demás, trate de darle un sentido a todo conforme a la canción, espero haber hecho un trabajo siquiera decente en ello.

¿review?


End file.
